Blood of the Moon
by XxXLoveless-NinjaXxX
Summary: Through out history women have been attached to the symbol of the moon. One night on a mission Alucard saves a young girl who makes that symbolism a reality. As she enters Hellsing's ranks she finds her family history rising out of Ancient Romania. AxOC
1. Once Upon a Time

**Blood of the Moon**

* * *

I understand there used to be a really crappy little story i made in this chapter. I am here to say im sorry if you liked it but I have made some changes to my story that I think would make it much better and more interesting. Please forgive me but I MUST DO THIS!!!! I think you as the reader will like the changes I've made. It corresponds more with the Manga timeline but it also throws some odf the snime in there. Im currently writing this while at Natsucon in . I think you will find this story less crappy now. Please read and review. I will be updating soon. Thank you all for your support and im very sorry to confuse people! I am about to throw yo for a loop with this story, forgive me if it gets...drawn out but just bear with me! PUH-LEASE read and review!!!?? It inspires me and makes mye feel good inside. It makes my incredibly low selfesteem rise just an itty bitty bit higher!! ^^~ I Lurv u all!!!! Enjoy my crazy fanfic!!


	2. Sweet Nothings

Blood of the Moon

The cool dark midnight air gently ruffled my hair as I stared out the window. A group of wolves howled far out from the woods that surrounded our small village, singing to the moon in a chorus. I sighed, thinking of how peaceful it was here, but I knew it wouldn't last long. I could not tell the future, that was quite clear, but I did have a sense of reason. I could see, far off into the woods, that a large blob of people we're headed towards our little sleepy Hollow.

Our village was not named Sleepy Hollow, of course; I merely refer to it as such due to the fact that it always seems to have something-how do you say-lurking in the shadows.

I let out a deep tense breath that had been clutching to the walls of my throat. I could hear the deep troubled breathing of my parental figures down the hall. Why do I call them 'Parental Figures', you ask? Well, the answer would be because in their minds they never saw me as their child. No, I am not adopted, my mother did birth me; she was sleeping down the hall in the bed. Perhaps, it was because I did not look like either of them; nor did I look like my elder brother. That was why they slept so lightly and with such trauma.

Lukas was my elder brother by three years. Did you notice how I said 'was'? He was killed, perhaps a year ago, in a drug bust. He was not one of the seven men dealing with illegal drugs; oh no, he was much too courageous for that. He was the only Police officer KIA during the bust. He was only in his 22 summer, and had yet to propose to his girlfriend of four years.

I believe he was the only person out of my immediate family that considered me as such. He was a tall handsome young man. To anyone who just passed by him he would seem like a heartless ruffian, but inside he truly had a heart of gold. That was probably what led him to become a Police officer in the first place, his natural desire to protect the weak and defenseless.

But that was not why my parents had decided that I was not 'their' child. It was the fact that my hair and eyes where not the same as theirs. My hair, cut to shoulder length, was silver white; too pure to be blond. Everyone in my family has the well-known honey brown eyes, yet my eyes where a hybrid of blue with silver slivers to and fro. In the flock I seemed to be the black sheep. Heh, it's funny how I keep grouping us together even though we are miles apart.

**_ It was at times like these that I was almost grateful that I didn't believe in love. Love was nothing but a myth to me. Nothing but an excuse for people to buy things or read fantasy books by some crackpot author. Nothing…_**

I continued to gaze over the horizon at the moon that hung low in the sky this night. Instead of the moon being its pure and innocent silver it was a light shade of orange. The bottom tip of the orb just gently brushed the shadow of the farthest tree's on the horizon. The Black and dark green mob of people seemed to be coming closer and closer, until I could practically feel the impending doom of an unavoidable change in my sudden future.

_** Love is nothing, it means nothing, and it is nothing but an empty word.**_

I silently watched the moon, wishing-no hoping-that things would change for the better.

_** But; Oh What Sweet Nothings.**_


	3. Pick of the Litter

**_Blood of the Moon_**

* * *

It had all happened so suddenly. I barely had time to think about what I was doing. The black and green blob had suddenly seemed to accelerate as it got closer and closer to the village. For some reason I hadn't noticed it until it was nearly upon us. The only thing that had knocked some sense back into me was the high-pitched screams from the little house farthest out into the forest. With that alarm everyone had run outside to see what was going on, everyone except for myself. I watched silently from my room in the attic at the scene before me that would quickly turn disastrous.

As the first gray skinned person came into the village I realized two things: First, many of them where the inhabitance of the village to the east and two; they where not human. Besides their skin being an unnatural color they also seemed to be much to disoriented. Like they didn't have a brain, Oh…and that they where eating the villagers. Not all of the villagers, all of the men and older women, all of the younger woman and some male children where held aside and saved.

Saved.

Like pieces of fine meat that where best to be eaten last. Or for a higher ranked cannibal.

But the disgusting scene, satin red blood covered the green grass along with scattered dead bodies that where still being fed off. The hot iron scent of blood filled my nostrils as more and more monsters ganged up upon the unarmed villagers. It all happened so fast I missed most of it. But I did catch glimpses of things. Rotting teeth sheathing into soft flesh. Gray messes of people lunging at the villagers, obviously in shock. Limbs being torn off of bodies and gnawed to the bone.

You will notice how I didn't call them innocent. I don't believe that anything is innocent, let alone this group of backstabbers-but I digress.

The Monsters came closer and closer to my house, tearing their teeth into people all the way, and setting some others aside. I mentally slapped myself for not realizing sooner that they were coming towards my house. In a panic I silently slipped from the attic to my parents room to find that they had went outside with all the others. I ransacked my fathers' side of the closet until I found a fairly good-sized bronze case. Lifting the lid and fidgeting into the deep red velvet lining, I grasped the gray 9mm that had once belonged to my elder brother and scrambled back into the attic with some ammo in my pocket. I shut and locked the door to my room just as the first monster entered the main doorway of the house. They must have been able to sense me because they were all surrounding my house, covered in the blood of my fellow villagers. I curled into a ball at the foot of my bed as they searched the house. They sounded like mice through a wall until they were right beneath my door.

I couldn't tell if they were breathing or not, but I could hear them bustling into each other any everything else. I could still faintly hear people screaming and struggling outside of the house, with the occasional squirt of blood from zombies sinking their teeth into a corpse. I heard a bang of gunshot and then…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHRRRRRRR!!" The Zombies came slinking into the room from the floor. I barely had time to react before their clumsy clumping bodies shoved me over to the wall…and straight out the window.

I screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" And thought that these were to be my last moment on this earth as a plummeted towards the earth, and the mob of bloodthirsty ghouls that lay beneath me like a pool of water. Suddenly I felt a jerk and found myself intertwined in the hands and arms of the zombies directly below me. I shrieked again as they pulled me down and shoved me along. Many of them came millimeters from me; strangely sniffing me as if I were a rich wine. I was pressed together with a handful of other people around my age or a bit older. There were also one or two little children. We all stood there, rigid as stone, with a wall of blood-covered monsters to our backs. Yet little did we know, the real monster was standing in front of us. He looked about 23 years of age, and a pompous full-of-himself-jerk to boot. He stood in front of the full harvest moon with two ghouls behind him, as bodyguards I suppose. But as he stared at us, I noticed that his eyes. His eyes were a blood red. An image ran through my head in a flash.

_A black shadow, clothed in spun blood stood just beyond me holding out a long black gun. He lifted his head and stared at me intently with the most hellish, fiery, red eyes that had ever gazed on the world. And in a flash. __**It was gone…**_

"Hello all," He smirked arrogantly, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I'm in quiet a hurry today so im going to skip most of the formalities. I'm Jack, I'm here to rape you, drink you dry, and turn you into one of my ghouls." He motioned to the urchins behind us. My eyes widened at the thought of becoming such a thing. Along with my glorious luck, as he paced on deciding where to start his little banquet, he stopped on his heel and began wildly sniffing the air.

"What is that scent?" He asked keeping his head high in the air. "What is that fucking…groanscent!!" he said even louder then before; his voice suddenly taking a darker tone. He jerked his head back and stalked over to the top of the line; a fierce and lustful gaze in his crazed eyes. He forced the girls head back and took a deep inhale of her neck. Then he made an incision on her shoulder. When it wasn't the scent he was going mad for, he sliced their throat and threw her to the ghouls. He did this down the line until there were three of us left, one young boy, a woman in her 20's, and I. The entire scene disgusted me, that a man could be so sick and twisted, for a smell!! The blood was just too much for me, I felt like I was going to be sick.

"There are only three of you left." He huffed standing five feet away from us, "One of you is the luscious scent that's driving me mad. And the other two…are ghoul food."

I stiffened as he stalked forward and reached out. The woman screamed as he grasped her by her collar and forced her into him. She screamed and thrashed so wildly that he had to push her to the ground and force himself on top of her. I glanced around at the ghouls, who were too busy feeding to notice us, and the man who was attempting to restrain his frantic pray.

I turned to the boy beside me, who was slightly panicking, and motioned to the forest with my head. The labyrinth of oak and cedar trees' lay perhaps a half of a mile ahead of us, drenched in the white moonlight. I checked back on the man, whom had his face buried in her neck, with her screaming at the top of her lungs.

I turned to the boy who was staring at me with wide frightened eyes, and mouthed 'Go'! I took off running with the boy a foot or two behind me. Unfortunately, the world, and perhaps karma, hated me this night and we became downwind of the- I didn't know what to call him at this point. He was borderline necrophilia slash Vampire impersonator.

I glanced back from our running at about half way through the field. His head shot up and eerily turned and transfixed on me, as his ghouls raced towards us in a jumbled heap. I gasped and turned back towards the embracing forest, a mere 500 Ft from me. I felt a sting of pain as something sharp pierced my skin and grazed the top of my right shoulder. I let out a startled screech and fell over, seeing a large piece of sharp broken glass covered in my blood, lying on the grass. I whimpered slightly as I pressed my hand to the wound and rolled over staring at the sky.

'The sky…' I thought, and noticed that the once pure white moon had been stained red, like blood, creating an aluminous eerie red light throughout the night. I transfixed my eyes upon that so intently; that I didn't even hear the boys strangled screams, and the heavy footsteps that approached me. I let out a loud painful, 'Ahh' as I was lifted up by my shoulders, above the head of Jack. I jerked out of my thoughts and stared down at Jack, who was staring at me with a drugged lustful look on his face. I groaned and tried to kick him in the face, but he grabbed my legs and brought my heavily bleeding shoulder to his face. He inhaled deeply then looked up at me.

"Your blood" He moaned pressing me into him, "smells to wonderful." I felt him press his throbbing manhood against my stomach as he licked and kissed my neck.

"So tantalizingly delicious and sweet. Such soft skin." He grabbed the side of my neck; "I can't wait to fuck you, and drink all of your blood, tearing that long soft neck of yours wide open in the process." My heart stopped for a moment as he continued licking my neck, and feeling my back and waist. I screamed as I felt his tongue trail across my cut. He let out a long hard moan, rubbing himself against me more vigorously. Just as I felt him tug at my pajama pants…a gun shot rang out, and a bullet whizzed past Jacks head and mine. He and is disgusting tongue froze. He turned his head around and stared back heatedly at a man behind him. I groaned and lolled my head to the side glanced over his shoulder, my vision slightly blurry from the blood loss.

A man in a long read trench coat and a large rimmed hat stood perhaps 15 feet away. I stared at his yellow glasses in a daze and found his red glowing orbs behind them.

"What a mess you've made you little cretin." A dark and powerful voice called out, reaching my ears. "It's to be expected of such an impure little leech." I made eye contact with the man. His eyes were a rich crimson red, matching the moon. He stared back at me with an unreadable expression.

"Who the hell do you think you are you-" He was cut short by the man in red firing at him, a bullet grazing his side. Jack howled in pain, dropping me to the ground on my back. I cried out as my shoulder hit the ground causing it to bleed a little more. A small hot tear escaped my blue silver eyes and gently rolled down the side of my face. This was just not my night.

* * *

As the mission had started Alucard knew exactly what kind of mission it was going to be, a young new vampire going on a rampage, not being able to control his own bloodlust, nothing of much interest. Oh well, hopefully he'd at least get a good fight out of him.

With Seras Victoria, his one and only fledgling, along side him they came up upon the large group of ghouls. Seras had been with Hellsing for a while and had started warming up to everything that went on in the Hellsing organization. She still refused to drink blood, which was slightly annoying to Alucard. She chose to be a vampire she knew what that entitled when she agreed to it.

"Police girl," Alucard said to her, "can you take care of these ghouls?" She stared out at the mob of them and thought for a moment.

"Yes, Master, I think so." She said taking out her 13mm Baerlks gun and aimed. "But what are you going to do, Master?" She asked.

"Me? I'm going to finish off the main problem, I have a feeling tonight's going to be a very interesting Night-" Alucard stopped and glanced up at the sky. Confused, Seras did the same and gasped. The moon had suddenly turned a bright red color, bathing the area in an eerie red glow. Seras glanced up at Alucard, confused at why the moon was red and found him grinning wildly.

"A very interesting night." He said and melted into the shadows, leaving Seras to do her duties. He reappeared on the other side of the ghouls and scanned the area spread out before him. The vampire was clutching a young girl in his arms, sniffing and licking at her neck. The only reason Alucard could tell that the victim in question was a young girl is due to his keen eyesight, otherwise he would have thought her an elderly woman with her white hair. They stared at each other for a moment; her silver blue eyes seemed to sparkle at him with a moment of recognition. Alucard took out his gun Jackal and gave a warning shot past his head. The boy turned around and leered at him for interrupting him. He saw he was tightly pressed against the girl and hand a finger in the waistband of her pants.

"What a mess you've made you little cretin." Alucard called out grinning at the boy, "But It's to be expected of such an impure little leech." The boy turned around more.

"Who the hell do you think you are you-" He was cut short as another bullet was shot at him, deeply tearing up his side. He screamed and dropped the girl, groping at his side. Suddenly Alucards senses went crazy. The most tantalizing sent gifted him. He felt the feeling he got when he stared at the full moon, when he was first turned, when he tasted his first virgin blood. It all washed over him at once and it was amazing. He took in a deep breath of the scent and walked towards it. He gingerly stepped over the boy's body. Alucard stopped short of the young girl lying on the ground before him. She was perhaps 20 years old, and her odd silver hair was short and framed her oval face. Her right shoulder was bleeding, not enough to cause her to die quickly from blood loss but it was deep enough for stitches and would need to be treated soon.

Alucard realized that the girl's blood was what was clouding his senses. "Tell me, what's a young pup like you doing amongst the undead?" Her eyes rolled out of her head and set their sapphire gaze on his ruby stare. She let out a small laugh and smiled at him.

"I'm the pick of the litter that everyone wants." Her voice was tired from the stress of the night and the continuing blood loss. "Are you the dog catcher, or are you undead too?" Alucard broke eye contact with her and laughed. He could tell right now that this girl was odd.

"I am a Nosfaratu, a true Vampire, my dear girl." Alucard said proudly to her, grinning.

Suddenly he turned around and grabbed the boy by the throat and squeezed his windpipe. He choked and gasped for breath as Alucard bared his pearly rows of fangs and hissed menacingly at him. He lunged at him and gouged his fangs into his shoulder, tearing the skin and veins. The boy's blood flowed down his awaiting throat until his life's blood was gone, and he turned to ash just as Alucard dropped him. He turned back to the girl who was wide eyes at what had just taken place in front of her.

"Nosfaratu…"She repeated and started blacking out. Alucard grinned wildly at her, once again limp body. He let out another booming laugh. As soon as she had seen him kill the whelp her heart rate had slowed down again, as if killing him gave her a sense of relief and comfort. He shook his head, amused, and contacted Integra telling her to have a bed and a doctor ready in the medical ward upon his return.

"What have you done this time, Alucard."? Integra huffed from the other end of the line; Alucard could already see her scowl.

"Nothing, my Master, I've simply found a stray that needs tending to."


	4. Favorite Scent's

Blood of the Moon

**~Dear Readers~**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR WOUNDERFUL REVIEWS!!! I loves dem all!!! XD I hope you all enjoy this story, and PUH-LEASE let me know if it gets too crapy or dramtic or anything, Mkays?**

**I JUST GOT HELLSING VOL. 9!!!!!!! I"M SO FREAKING EXCITED I_ EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!!!!!!! XDD I'm so happy! I can't WAIT FOR #10!! XDDD **

**...Mkays I'm done. Enjoy and review pleases! **

** ~Loveless_Ninja**

* * *

Alucard bent over and generously picker her up, making a note not to touch her shoulder. He had to admit that her blood did possess an alluring aroma that he had never inhaled before. A few humans, throughout his life thus far, had attained a diverse scent or an engaging quality about their blood. But this girl was different even among those miscellaneous few.

Now that there were no more ghouls, and the leader now dead, he had time to study the girl. Her looks were unique, for a human. Her hair was pale silver that was cut an inch or so above her shoulders. When she was awake, he noticed that her eyes were an ocean shade of blue, with silver specks, and a dark ring surrounding. Her skin was a cream color, and her jugular pulsed in her neck steadily. Her pink lips were set in a small frown despite that the rest of her face was calm and serene. To most humans, she must be seen as either a rare beauty, or an odd freak.

Seras had finished off all of the ghouls and walked up to Alucard with the pale girl in his arms, ghoul blood tainting her yellow uniform. She curiously glanced at the girl and lightly tilted her head.

"Is she the only survivor, Master?" Seras asked resting her large gun on her shoulder.

"Yes she is, Police girl." Alucard chuckled, "We're going to bring her to headquarters to be treated."

"Treated at headquarters, why would you want to do that, Master? Is the girl special?" Seras asked studying the girl again. Alucard laughed at her for a moment.

"Smell her scent, Police girl, tell me what she smells like." He ordered. He cradled the girl on his right arm and tilted her head towards him with a gloved hand. Seras bent down to the girl's slender neck and inhaled through her nose. She paused for a moment and quickly jerked away as Alucard pulled the girl out of Sears's reach, he didn't want Seras to bite her. Seras was still a new fledgling and had yet to taste human blood. She stared slightly wide-eyed at the girl.

"S-She smells like… flowers, a foggy night, fresh baked sweets, and…she smells like my mother." Seras face became thoughtful. "All of my favorite smells."

"Interesting..." Alucard said ominously and started walking back to the soldiers, who were securing the perimeter.

"Why do you ask master, what does she smell like for you?" Seras asked Alucard, catching up to his long strides. Alucard gave her an amused look from under his glasses.

"What makes you think I'd tell you, police girl." he teased and disappeared. Seras pouted and gave a deprived look to the space her master had just been in.

"It was worth a try…" She mumbled and quickened her pace.

Alucard strode up to the little group of jeeps and soldiers, proudly. He walked up to the captain of the Hellsing army. He glanced up at Alucard, respect and fear radiating off of him like a tidal wave. Then he noticed the odd girl in his arms.

"Who is 'is Alucard?' he asked in his thick english. "Is she a survivor?"

"Yes-" Alucard was cut off by Integra yelling at him through the speaker on his headset.

"Alucard!! Get back here now! I need to talk to you!" She ordered. Alucard could hear her clenching her teeth.

"Yes, my master." He replied into the set and quickly took it off, in fear of another outburst. He glanced down at the girl and then to the commander, who was examining the girl. Alucard hesitated from the look on his face, but he didn't really have a choice. He held the girl out to him. "I'm leaving this girl in your care. I want her at Hellsing Manor in one piece and within the hour. Is that understood, 'commander'." Alucard gave him a look from under his glasses. the commander gently took the girl in his arms and gulped.

"Yes, sir. She'll be fine." He said and turned towards the Hellsing trucks. Alucard began melting into the shadows and took another look at the girl. He had a feeling things were going to get more interesting.

Four of the Hellsing Army members sat in silence in one of the Hellsing's large hummer tanks. the commander had ordered them to bring the survivors to the Hellsing manor. The survivor in this case, was the young white haired girl with blood staining her dark green tank top and shorts. She was lying in the backseat, a lone young guard sitting at her feet making sure she was all right.

"How are you holding up, Jimmy?" one of the three men in the front seats asked, glancing back at him. Jimmy quickly glanced from his three comrades to the sleeping girl.

"Why do you think Commander was so concerned that we keep this girl so safe?" Jimmy asked openly studying the odd girl. One of the guys laughed.

"Didn't you see the captain talking to that vampire guy Alucard? He probably scared him when he told him to get the girl safely to Hellsing." Jimmy bit his lip and nodded.

A loud howl reached the ears of the three men. The hummer/tank was a couple miles from London, they could already see the glittering streets and tall buildings, but they were still making there way out of the forest.

"What the fuck was that?" the soldier in the passenger seat asked taking out a gun.

"Ah Evan, your getting' all jumpy. Calm down, its just a wolf." The driver said glancing at him with a grin. The young man, Evan, shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, your right. I'm probably just tired. I didn't get enough sleep." He chuckled in a tired voice. Another howl pierced the darkness of the woods, even louder then before. After a moment another eerie call echoed the first. Then another. Then another, until the loud cries of the night seemed to surround them from all sides.

The young man in the back glanced around at the surrounding forest, suddenly very paranoid. He heard a soft 'Mm' and turned his head to the girl at his left. Her mouth opened and her eyes opened a sliver.

"…For…me?" She whispered so softly that the young man had to strain his ears to hear her.

"What the fu-" The driver was cut off as a tremendous force hurled against the side of the vehicle. They were all flung to the right as the driver veered in that direction from the force.

"WHAT TE FUCK!?" he screamed as another impact, twice as hard as the previous one, slammed into their left side. The force as so great that it caused the vehicle to teeter on its right tires. The soldiers glanced at the surrounding dark forest, which was getting thankfully thinner as they approached the outskirts of London. Through the trees they could see large sleek forms dashing alongside the vehicle on both sides.

The young girl's body fell from her position on the seats and into the floor between the driver's seat and the backseat. At that time the vehicle landed back onto all four tires. The driver sped up the vehicle, now reaching 85 mph. The young man in the backseat scooted over and proceeded to try and pick the girl up off of the floor. The vehicle was attacked a third time; this time they could see what was barraging them. Five large wolves, all different colors of brown and black, with gold eyes, came at them.

The young man in the back leaned forward, trying to keep himself from falling back, took a firm hold of the girls arm and attempted to pull her up. All five wolves let out deadly howls and growls and together rammed into the truck, causing it to rock dangerously, then fall onto its side. As it continued to skid the men in the front hung onto what they could as the drier tried to do what he could. The young man in the back still had a grip on the girl and was holding onto the seat with his other hand. He tried to pull the girl up closer to him but a serious of loud clanks caught his attention. Four of the wolves jumped onto the still skidding truck. Two of them went at the hood, while two ripped open the backseat door. The young man's head jerked up as two of the large canines leered down at him with a steely hate. Suddenly they lunged at him, iron fang bared and sink into his head and shoulders. He let out a muffled scream as they unmercifully yanked him out of the truck. As one severed his upper body from his lower, the other, with surprising gentility, took the girls shoulder in his mouth and brought her up to his side. With the help of the other they nudged the girl onto the ones back-

**_BOOM!!_**

Just as the car stopped skidding, it exploded. Most of the men were flung from the car and so were most of the wolves.

After a few moments two of the men awoke, lying just inside the streets of London, a few feet from the burning hummer, and with multiple injuries. Lifting his heavy head Evan quickly skimmed the surrounding area. There was a half eaten body lying discarded next to the wreckage, another hanging out of the window, and the corpse of a wolf lying in pieces in the wreckage. 'Bastard was probably the one who blew the gas tank.' The other man quickly pulled out a radio from one of the pockets on his belt and yelled into it.

"Headquarters!!? This is team Geese B! Come in!!" He yelled franticly.

_"Team Geese B, this is Hellsing Headquarters. What's your status? Over."_ They replied in a slightly static voice.

"We've been attacked. Repeat. We've been attacked! Just outside of London on the-" The man was cut off by a brown wolf clamping his pearly teeth around his neck. Blood oozed out of the gaping wound and the wolf chomped right through his neck, severing his head. Evan began hyperventilating at the sight and attempted to drag himself in the other direction. He got two arms lengths away, before he a large weight was thrust upon his back, squishing him to the pavement. He slowly turned his head around and screamed as a set of jaws ripped into his back.

_"Team Geese B!? Come in!? This is Hellsing Headquarters. Report your status!? Come in!?"_


	5. Lumină Dela Sînge

Blood of the Moon

~Recap~

"We've been attacked. Repeat. We've been attacked! Just outside of London on the-" The man was cut off by a brown wolf clamping his pearly teeth around his neck. Blood oozed out of the gaping wound as the wolf chomped clean through his neck, severing his head. Evan began hyperventilating at the sight of his decapitated comrade and attempted to drag himself away in a desperate attempt for freedom. He got two arms lengths away, before he a large weight was thrust upon his back, pinning him to the pavement. He slowly turned his head around and screamed as rows of dagger like teeth ripped into his back. Only a few feet away a charred radio lay on the road, broadcasting a confused signal as sprays of hot crimson rained down upon it from an angle.

_"Team Geese B! Come in! This is Hellsing Headquarters. Report your status! Come in!"_

~Story start~

The young werewolf was so tired. His body ached, his head was pounding, and he was bleeding at an alarming rate. But none of this mattered, as long as he could bring the girl on his back somewhere safe. His mind was a jumble. His human side told him to bring her to a hospital, the explosion had added to her shoulder injury with a leg gash and a bunch of bruises. But he had to report back to the pack, the leader wouldn't wait forever, he was impatient as it was when they left. His inner wolf was selfish, it wanted him to keep her away from the pack and bring her somewhere else entirely.

As his mind battled on his bruised and battered body kept moving on through the dark empty streets of London. After what seemed an eternity he collapsed, sprawled out in front of a hospital. The white haired girl on his back rolled off of him letting out a groan of protest at the sudden movement. The werewolf staggered over to her in a slow fashion and laid down when his head reached her stomach. His mind was fuzzy and warm, and the smell of the girl intensified the feeling. He would stay here for now. He was so tired.

So tired.

Her body hurt. A lot. She couldn't understand why though. She remembered being sliced with the piece of broken glass…and then there was a man in red. Oh her head was pounding so hard that she couldn't think. Other then the cuts and bruises that began to throb, she could feel something soft and heavy on her stomach. She let out a soft 'ah' of pain and turned her head to the right. The rough texture of the warm cement made a cut on her cheek burn, causing her to wince. She saw a nearly empty parking lot and some old Victorian houses past the lot. A brown blob of what looked like fur was protruding near the edge of her vision. Puzzled, she lifted a shaky hand and placed it on top of the weight on her stomach. She felt a long wet muzzle. As her hand traveled back more she felt two fuzzy ears. She assumed that a dog was lying on her. She stroked the spot between its ears. She heard a muffled content sigh and felt the vibrations from its throat on her side. It let out a long heavy sigh, then lay still. When she didn't feel it sigh again she tried to lift her head to see the dog but her body screamed in protest and she started to black out. But before she was completely swallowed by her mind she heard a woman scream, a flash of lights, then everything went black.

For what seemed like the longest time she drifted in and out of conscious thoughts. Finally breaking through the haze the young girl jerked up from her lying position, taking in a desperate gasp for air. Her whole body felt as though it had been submerged in thick tingling goo, leaving her senses sluggish and dull. The constant annoying, rapid, beeping began to slow after a few silent moments. She glanced around and found herself in a sterile looking hospital room. Her arms were decorated with tubes that connected to an IV, heart monitor, and another odd machine that she couldn't identify. She assumed the heart monitor was the machine making the annoying beeps every two seconds. After about five minutes of examining her surroundings, her memories of what happened began flooding back into her conscious mind. She couldn't believe that her mother and father were dead…her last remaining family…slaughtered like cattle. Then she thought about it…long and hard she thought about her life. The neglect, the hate, the imitation life, the hypocrisy, and the pain. The pain was the largest. She knew that no matter what happened to her, she would always feel like a worthless, ugly duck that no one could ever love. Not in a million years. At that very moment a nurse decided to walk in to do her daily checkup. The nurse saw the girl sitting up and was shocked that she was awake.

"Oh dear you've finally woken up!" She exclaimed walking farther into the room. Startled, the girl twitched violently and grabbed her heart, letting out a small scream. The nurse came over with a large smile.

"I'm sorry Deary, I didn't mean to frighten you none. My names Maggie, I'm the nurse in charge of this floor." Maggie greeted the young girl cheerily, "You gave us quite a scare, Deary, I'm glad you're alright." It took the girl a few moments to recompose herself.

"Thank you, Mam but-"

"Call me Maggie, Deary." Maggie said sternly with a large smile. The girl continued.

"-Maggie, but where am I? I can't seem to remember how I got here." The girl asked placing her hand on the side of her throbbing head. Maggie walked over to the tray next to the bed and pulled out a small cup filled with three pills and a bottle of water. She handed them to the girl for her to take.

"Your at St. Mary's Hospital in southern London, Deary." Maggie explained checking all of the machinery attached to the girl. "We don't really know how you got here, Deary. The two nurses said they went out for a smoke and found you lying at the front steps of the hospital with a big brown dog lyin' on your stomach. They managed to get you out from under it and brought you inside." The girls gaze was fixated on a spot of blood that the janitors overlooked on the antiseptic white tile floor. She searched her mind again and again, trying to regain her chain of memories between getting attacked and waking up in the hospital bed. She was so deep in her mind that she only caught the last part of what Maggie was saying to her.

"What? I'm sorry Maggie I was lost there for a moment." She apologized smiling sheepishly. Maggie cooed down at her with a motherly look.

"It's quite alright dear, I was just saying your injuries were pretty bad. You've got some stitches in your shoulder and your leg, and a hairline fracture in your left wrist, it'll need to be wrapped up and in a sling for a couple weeks." She lifted up the chart next to her bed ,that was hanging from the wall, and scanned it over. "Other then that we had to remove some glass embedded in your back and arms." She gave the girl a worried look, "What were you doing to get all this done to you, Ducky?"

The girl placed her hands over her eyes and leaned forward on the bed until her nose almost touched the covers draped over her legs. She was silent for a long moment. "I-I'm sorry Maggie," she said in a small voice, "A-All I remember is the town I live in being attacked and everyone being killed and this crazy rapist and -"

"calm down, Ducky!" Maggie said in a loud voice, shaking the girl out of her rant. She st down on the bed next to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, Ducky, you don't have to talk about it now. Just calm down, okay?" they sat there like that, Maggie rocking the girl back and forth until she assured her that she was alright. Maggie stood up and forced the girl to lye back in bed. "Are you sure you're okay now, Ducky?"

The girl smiled up at her, "I'm fine Maggie, thank you for comforting me." Maggie returned the smile and patted the girl on the head.

"You're such a sweet little duckling." She picked up the chart that had fallen on the floor and flipped through the pages. "Ducky, I'm going to need your name so we can get your medical records. It seems you didn't have any form of I.D on you in your Pajamas." they both laughed together at Maggie's joke.

"I'm sorry Maggie, I guess I forgot my manners. You need my full name?" The girl asked shifting herself on the bed to lay in a more comfortable position. Maggie nodded her head as she pulled out a pen from the chest pocket on her nurses uniform. The girl blushed and twiddled her thumbs, "It's sort of odd but my grandmother named me after our Romanian heritage. My full name is Lumină Dela Sînge." Lumină smiled shyly at Maggie as she happily wrote down her name in the chart.

"Awe, that's a lovely name, Ducky, you shouldn't be shy about it." Maggie chirped happily and put her pen away. "You should get some rest now honey." She glanced up at the clocking hanging on the opposite wall. "It's about 11 at night and the doctor wont be in until 9 tomorrow morning." She patted Lumină on the head and reclined her bed. "Now go on and get some rest, Ducky. I'll wake you in the morning and bring you a nice breakfast." She started to walk out the door but Lumină called out to her.

"Wait, Maggie, one more thing, if you don't mind!" She sat up a little more, " Do you know what happened to the dog that was in the lot with me?" She asked in a slightly worried voice.

"I'm sorry, ducky, the nurses who found you said when they went back out to get the dog it was gone." Maggie gave her a small smile and turned out the lights before walking out. Lumină sat there staring at the door for a while. She hoped that the dog was okay. She thought it was very sweet of it to lay next to her when she was on the ground. But it still bothered her how she got from her village, way out in the country, to a hospital in London. She sat up in the sterile hospital room in the dark for a long time before the fatigue of the whole situation hit her full blown. She laid her head down on the pillow and curled up on her side in a fetal position. After a few moments her eyes began to water and tears began to slide down her pale cheeks, creating dark gray dots on the Lilly white pillow case.


End file.
